


Days In Space With Gilgamesh and Hakuno

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Cooking, Banter, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual perving, Never make bets with Enkidu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Space Flight, Spaceships, Sparring, The Vimana lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted tales of Gilgamesh and Hakuno's misadventures in space. Set after Gilgamesh's Ending in CCC, and probably contains more time on the Vimana than the planned planet-hopping. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Currently on hiatus/finished until I get more ideas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't initially realize I was posting this on New Year's Eve--but Happy New Year anyway! (May there be plenty of fic and Fate/ series in our future!)
> 
> Just watch, these ficlets will have a coherent time-frame despite myself. ^_^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/EXTRA CCC.

It’s their first day out in the vastness of space, and already they’re lost.

Hakuno sits comfortably in the lower deck of _The Vimana_ , poring over the charts and maps that Gilgamesh has summoned from his treasury. The sleek mahogany desk and matching chair she’s sitting at are veined with gold, their legs forming lion’s claws at the bottom. The charts (ancient and futuristic alike) look more like rotting leaves by comparison to such gaudiness.

“Any luck yet?” Gilgamesh asks, as he leisurely descends down the golden spiraling stairs. His armored boots _clank_ against the metal.

“Unfortunately, no.” Hakuno leans back in her chair and rubs her temples. “Looks like we’re well and truly lost, now.”

“What a pity.” Gilgamesh doesn’t sound worried at all, his tone mild and light.

“Do you want to have a look, Gil?” Hakuno stands up and shuffles over to a pile of cushions. She flops onto them gracelessly, too tired and frustrated to think anymore. She sneezes an orange tassel away from her nose.

“Ha! You know, for someone beginning their first grand adventure, you seem tired already. Perhaps you’re more childish than I thought?”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I have precisely four centuries on you, mongrel; after a certain point measuring maturity by age becomes pointless. A King may be as ‘childish’ as he wishes, so long as he obeys his laws.”

Hakuno chuckles. “Easy to do when you invented the law, right?”

“ _Precisely._ ” Judging by the crinkling noises, Gilgamesh decided to have a go at navigating after all. “I moved us a little, to get a better view. Do you see any familiar constellations outside, Hakuno?”

 _I’ve already tried that_ , she wants to say, but still she rolls over onto her back and looks up through the window at the specks of light above.

“Hmm…I think I see Draco.” Hakuno points up and to her left. “That’d mean we’re in the North.”

“Ah, yes, that’s useful.” Gilgamesh begins mumbling to himself, and Hakuno can hear him running his gauntleted fingers across the chart. “Ugh, remind me again, mongrel: is Thuban the North Star, or is it Vega?”

“Wrong on both, it’s Polaris.” Hakuno wriggles her stockinged toes on a silk cushion. “Vega’ll be the North Star next. There’s still awhile to go before then.”

The mumbling continues unabated. Hakuno notes the King of Heroes conveniently ignores his miscalculation. _Then again…if I’m his Master, in his eyes that makes him right by proxy._

“Are there any others you can make out?” He sits down on the chair with an armored _clank._

“…No.” Hakuno considers rolling onto her belly again, but she finds herself too interested in the constellation Draco to bother. “Gil, did you travel a lot when you were alive?”

“With my friend, yes, I traversed many places. Across deserts that seemed to go on forever, rivers impassable by normal men…and forests where you could barely see the sky above.”

“And you used Thuban then, to guide you home?”

“Mm-hmm. Not that we needed to.”

That simple phrase says more than Gilgamesh probably intended, and Hakuno quietly makes note of it without comment.

“Why do you ask, Hakuno?”

“Er, well…no reason, just curious.”

Gilgamesh laughs knowingly, and Hakuno feels her ears burn. “With _you_ , Kishinami Hakuno, there’s no such thing as ‘just curious’. Were you feeling jealous for a moment, that you’re not the first I have adventured with?”

There’s a pause in his words between “first” and “I”, and Hakuno’s heart warms smugly at that not-so-hidden meaning. “I’m not jealous. Why would I be? Your friend would probably laugh at that.”

“Ha! He probably would.” Gilgamesh jumps up with a clatter and _clanks_ toward Hakuno. “I know where we are now, mongrel! Stand up and thank your King!”

Hakuno sits up (just to be contrary). “Thanks for the help, Gil. But we both did it together, didn’t we?”

Gilgamesh sighs and folds his arms across his chest. “Very _well_. Your help was appreciated, mongrel.”

“You’re welcome. So, where are we?”

“Well, we appear within traveling distance to Kepler-10b, which would be an interesting planet to look at…though not to visit in person. Having our flesh melt off would be a rather gruesome end to our fun.”

“Not a good tanning spot, then.”

Gilgamesh chuckles. “Indeed. After that are many other Kepler planets—who knows, one may have life on it—and, if you feel so inclined, the rest of Draco to enjoy.”

“One constellation at a time, then?” Hakuno smiles. “I like that idea. Let’s do Ursa Major next!”

“That’s easily managed. Why Ursa Major?”

Hakuno bites her lip to try and keep a poker face. “It’s just the most famous constellation—even if it actually isn’t one—and who wouldn’t want to sight-see there?”

The flicker of amusement in Gilgamesh’s eyes tells her he got the joke…and wants to take it further. “I suppose that makes sense. To have our destinations planned out beforehand…would you like Phad to be first?” His posture grows more relaxed; his hands rest comfortably on his thighs.

Hakuno shakes her head. Her poker face is failing.

He raises an eyebrow. “Really? How unexpected…very well, what about Mizar then?” He pointedly adjusts the thin black loop around his armored waist. “No? Then should we simply go to Megrez—oh, wait…a leisurely trip would be best.”

Hakuno nods. “Mizar, then Merak.” And then all she can do is laugh, soon clutching her sore sides due to Gilgamesh joining her.

“I didn’t expect such subtlety from you,” Hakuno manages between laughs.

“Hence why I tried.” Gilgamesh regains some measure of composure. “Ah, but _you_ …that was well played for a young Master such as yourself.”

“I—ahem—I really _do_ want to see Ursa Major after Draco, though. It feels… _right_ , somehow.”

“How dreadfully ominous.”

“That’s not ominous, it’s a _good_ kind of ‘right’!”

“If you say so, Master.” Gilgamesh swoops in to kiss her, his warm lips ghosting over her cheek before leaving again. “And now I must go above. We shall sail on to lands unknown, as originally planned!”

Hakuno follows him up the stairs. “Hey, Gil?”

“Mm?”

“Can you teach me how to drive the _Vimana_ too?”

Gilgamesh pauses near the top of the stairs, right foot poised in midair with one hand on the shiny silver railing. He turns around to look at her, and Hakuno suspects that this, too, is a familiar question from a familiar source.

Finally, he smirks, and the cloudy look is clear again. “I will be a stern teacher. Are you prepared for it?”

“Of course—what _other_ kind of teacher would you be?”

Gilgamesh’s smirk grows wider. “A gentle one, depending upon the subject. Now, come up here and take your seat—your lessons shall begin immediately.”

       Hakuno shakes her head with a mock-annoyed smile and climbs up to meet the stars.


	2. Foul Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh tries to teach Hakuno Pankration...but when the only forms of foul play are "no biting or eye-gouging", things soon take a turn for the ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have had actual Sumerian wrestling, but I couldn't find any good info in time. Assume Gilgamesh learned it during a previous era when he was summoned (or from Iskandar somehow!) or something like that...

“Now then,” Gilgamesh says, as he braces his feet on the training room’s floor. “Turn a little more sideways, Hakuno— _yes_ , like that. Your left side needs to be forward, to protect your vitals.”

Hakuno rests her weight on her right foot, while her left in front lightly touches the ground with the ball of her foot. Neither she nor Gilgamesh are wearing shoes; their clothes are light and easy to move around in, with their knees and elbows exposed. _Of course, now that he’s teaching me how to use_ Pankration _wrestling, he looks_ colossal _…_

_Then again, I’m the one who asked and asked to learn for fun, so I might as well suck it up and do my best._

Gilgamesh lifts up his relaxed fists to his hairline, and Hakuno mimics him. The King of Heroes looks very pleased with his pupil.

“And remember, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh says with a steely smile, “No biting, and no eye-gouging.”

“You’ve told me three times by now, believe me, _I know._ ”

“If you’re certain. Very well, _begin._ ”

Hakuno moves first, aiming to knee him in the stomach. She pushes forward, right leg extended—

Gilgamesh does _something_ so fast she barely has time to breathe; all she knows is he grabbed the inside of her leg and flipped her over onto the carpeted floor. He laughs and lets her go. While her modesty may be intact, her ego is not.

So she kicks his feet out from under him.

He topples like a felled tree, growling curses. She suspects he _let_ her topple him, but she’s too pleased to care. The room actually shakes a little at his _thud._ Hakuno scrambles to her feet—only to be yanked down again as Gilgamesh’s hand lashes out.

She inwardly berates her tiny ankles as Gilgamesh easily grasps them in one hand. _Now what? Is he going to swing me around his head?_

It turns out he has something far more sinister in mind.

Hakuno shrieks in hysterical delight as he begins tickling her feet. A familiar tingling feeling crawls across her skin, making her desperate to turn away. “Gil, you _cheat_ ,” is all she can say between bursts of laughter.

“On the contrary, Master—in _Pankration_ , there are only two methods of foul play, and neither are being used.”

“Fine then!” Hakuno sits up as fast as she can and aims her fingers for his neck.

Soon, they’re a rolling ball of laughter and tickling fingers. Hakuno quickly realizes Gilgamesh’s weak spot is his belly, and happily takes advantage. As far as she’s concerned, from her vantage point astride his waist, she’s the clear victor. Luckily for her, her opponent is too amused to argue.

Through his laughter, he looks at her with mock-accusation, his warm body quivering underneath her hands. It’s quite the view—one Hakuno definitely plans on seeing (and feeling) again.

“You’re exposed,” Gilgamesh says with a grin, and Hakuno nearly smacks her head into his as his fingertips wiggle against her armpits.

She lets out an unladylike _Aaargh_ and doubles her efforts. _There’s no way I’ll lose to you, King of Heroes!_

Once the tingling feeling in their skin starts feeling unbearable, and their ribs begin to feel sore, they start winding down. Hakuno rolls off Gilgamesh onto her back, and stares up at the stars through the overhead window.

“…I think I need more practice,” she finally says, her voice hoarse.

“Of course.” Gilgamesh’s face is flushed, a rare sight so far in her time with him. “I believe I’ll teach you the counter I did to you next.”

Hakuno’s heart continues to race. “…Would I _really_ be able to throw you over like that?”

“You have a long, long time to practice; it may be possible. Then again, perhaps learning how to stand up quickly after kicking your opponent off balance would be better…”

“Either one’ll be great,” Hakuno says, as Gilgamesh grins.

“Very well. After a break, we shall begin again—and _this_ time, I shall guard my belly from your childish foul play.”

Hakuno snickers. “What, and you _weren’t_ a stunning example of that?”

“Hardly. But right _now_ …”

And the hysterical laughter begins again.


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno tries to help Gilgamesh out in the Vimana's library late at night. The conversation inevitably turns to Enkidu, ship repairs, and harems, as you do.

Heroic Spirits don’t need to sleep, unlike their Masters. Hakuno is aware of this the way that she’s aware there are people who study spiders; it’s information that _exists_ , but not something directly relevant to her.

Which means when she wakes up one night and shuffles to the bathroom, does her business, leaves again—and then hears loud _thump_ ing sounds coming from the library, her heart halts for a moment before drumming harshly in her chest.

She grabs the closest thing to hand—a golden teapot—and inches her way toward the slightly open library door. _If it’s an intruder, I can always bluff them by threatening to dump boiling-hot tea on them…_

Once she opens the door, she’s relieved (and feels rather silly) to discover that of course it’s no intruder, only Gilgamesh. She puts the teapot back. _At least he isn’t wearing his armor._ He’s standing atop a rolling wooden ladder, searching for something in the giant mahogany bookshelves.

The library itself is huge and circular—Hakuno suspects it doubles as some kind of ejection-capsule, but she can’t say for sure.

“Gil?” she murmurs, her voice morphing into a yawn as Gilgamesh turns around to look at her. “What’re you doing up?”

“Obviously I’m in search of information. And what, pray tell, are _you_ doing awake?” He gets into a sitting position, his hands dangling between his knees.

“I went to the bathroom, and then heard you.”

“Oh. I shall keep the door closed henceforth. My Master needs her rest.”

“I’m glad you’re concerned, but now I’m more curious than tired. Can I help you look?”

“Mm, very well. But only until you feel tired again.”

“Alright. So what’re you looking for, Gil?”

“A text on golems, in particular how to craft one.”

Hakuno heads for the “G” section and begins perusing. “Why do you want to know how to make golems?” She suspects it’s just out of boredom, but one never knows with the King of Heroes.

“I have myriad reasons for doing so: to be able to repair the Vimana without getting you or I destroyed by the vacuum of space, for example.”

“Good point. But…wait, doesn’t the Vimana allow us to breathe in space already?”

“Only when in the pilot’s seat—if anything outside of that area was to be in need of repairs, the wings for example, we would be unable to do so without great effort. Clearly, a golem of some kind is required.”

“I see.” Hakuno finds a leather-bound book that looks promising—only to find that it’s instead ancient mud-wrestling erotica and quickly puts it back. “Say, your friend was made out of mud, right? Was he a golem?”

“…No, not quite. You could say he was…an early version of the concept.” Gilgamesh’s chuckle is like frozen steel. “And _no_ , mongrel, I have no plans to bring him back to life as a golem.”

Hakuno’s ears burn. “I-I never thought you—well, okay, I was wondering about it.”

“Are you disappointed?” Thankfully, his voice is more teasing than malicious. “Were you hoping to help craft a body made for pleasure with your own hands?”

“I’d think you wouldn’t let anybody who isn’t you touch your friend—or friend-to-be.”

“I assure you, a living treasure such as yourself has that right.” Gilgamesh laughs softly, the sound shivering up Hakuno’s spine. “And I cannot help but notice you didn’t refute my claim. How interesting!”

“You’re the one who offered, Gil—”

“—Ah, so you wish to have a golem harem? That could be arranged; all we would need is mud…”

Hakuno’s facepalm is answered by Gilgamesh’s amusement. The library echoes with his laughter, and she begins to wish she hadn’t bothered to help. She feels tired all the way to her bones.

“Why don’t we just buy a little robot at a trading post?” she asks, once Gilgamesh _finally_ stops laughing. “It’d be far easier than finding enough mud to make a golem, right?”

Gilgamesh cups his chin in his hand. “I suppose so. It would no doubt be easier to fix, as well.” After a long, thoughtful pause, he nods his assent. “Very well. At the next trading post, we shall acquire a maintenance robot. I shall let you choose, mongrel.”

“Eh? Why?”

“It _was_ your idea…and I know how bored you become when I take you shopping. Don’t bother arguing; I’ve seen that dull expression in your eyes and your constant shuffling.”

“Oh. Well…thanks, Gil.”

Gilgamesh smirks. “You’re quite welcome. Perhaps a _robot_ harem would be more suited—”

“Seriously, I’m starting to think _you_ want the harem, not me.”

His voice turns into a low purr. “Why would I need one, Hakuno?”

“The same goes for me. You’re already enough of a handful.” Hakuno yawns and shuffles off to bed. “G’night.”

“Have pleasant dreams,” Gilgamesh calls, his voice slightly muffled.

       _Heh. I’ll try._ Hakuno barely makes it to the bed in time before she tumbles into sleep again. _Who knows? Maybe I’ll see your friend again…_


	4. A Matter of Motifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno notices a common motif on some of Gilgamesh's decor, and a guessing game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this prompt took an embarrassingly long time to think of a fic for. (Hopefully this won't be a running theme...)

Hakuno stares at the extremely ornate flower decal on the side of the dining room wall. _It sort-of looks like a bunch of snowflakes all meshed together. It must’ve taken a long time to carve._

She looks at the varnished oak table she and Gilgamesh are sitting at, and is surprised to see the decal there too, on the side.

“What is it, Master?” Gilgamesh asks, as he pushes a porcelain bowl of fruit salad in her direction. 

Hakuno turns her focus on the delicious grapes, kiwi, and oranges before her, still getting used to not having to eat this dish with chopsticks. “I was just looking at this snowflake-flower on the wall and on the table. I didn’t notice it before. Does it have some kind of meaning?”

Gilgamesh chews a grape thoughtfully before replying. “Yes, actually: in modern times it is known as the Flower of Life.”

“Huh. Why’s that?”

She chuckles inwardly as Gilgamesh leans back in his chair, rests one gold-bracelet clad hand on his cheek, and prepares to say his piece. _Got to prepare for your audience, don’t you, you primadonna…_

“There are multiple possibilities; in fact you mongrels have done a staggering amount of research on the subject, niche as it is. One idea is that it has to do with the (supposed) six days it took to create six kingdoms in Islamic religion. So: Animal Kingdom, Human Kingdom, Plant Kingdom, and so on.” Gilgamesh idly examines his fingernails and smirks. “Of course, there is a far simpler theory.”

There’s a long pause, and Hakuno prompts him with a brusque “ _Well?_ ”

“Does my Master feel too lazy to guess? What a horrifying thought!”

“ _I_ thought you were pausing for effect.”

“Pfft, _please_ , Master; you find games like this just as diverting as I do. I have given you the ball of thread, now set it loose and explore the labyrinth.”

“…What an overcomplicated metaphor…”

Gilgamesh laughs. “You yourself are no stranger to such metaphors—hypocrisy does not become you, Master _._ ”

Hakuno rolls her eyes and stares at the Flower of Life again. She runs a finger over the smooth grooves in the table’s wood in thought, while Gilgamesh watches her in quiet amusement.

_Let’s see…it’s shaped like a hexagon, there are six circles and one more in the middle, so seven…a lucky number? No…_

“The Virgin’s number?”

“As fitting with my tastes as that may be, incorrect!”

“Ugh…” Then it hits her: “A snowflake; water. What humans can’t live without.”

“An excellent guess,” Gilgamesh says, casually reaching for her hand lying on the table. He runs his thumb over her knuckles, looking pleased with both himself and her. “Not that I particularly _enjoy_ snow. I was not built for such absurd temperatures.”

“So no snowy planets for us, then?” Hakuno says with a smile.

“Ideally, no.” He looks at her slyly. “Of course, such a scenario _could_ be useful—after all, we would need to conserve body heat…”

Hakuno scoffs. “In order to get that kind of situation, we’d just need to turn down the temperature in here.”

“True. However, if you truly _did_ feel the urge to see snowflakes, I believe I have the cure for such a craving.” Gilgamesh opens up the Gate of Babylon and lets a snow-globe fall gently into his hand.

Hakuno leans forward to get a closer look, and he wordlessly hands it over to her. She needs both hands to hold the black plastic bottom. On closer inspection, her heart grows warm with amusement and a little bit of homesickness. (She quickly brushes the latter feeling aside; the Vimana is an excellent home.)

In the glass globe, little “snowflakes” swirl around a cherry blossom tree, some blossoms so white they could be frozen. Alongside the tree is a dark blue pool, where the flakes land and slowly cover it.

“Thanks, Gil. Where’d you get this, anyway?”

Gilgamesh waves a hand dismissively. “Oh, during some Cherry Blossom-Viewing Festival or other. I have one of Earth as well, and the usual cozy snowed-in cottage.”

Hakuno can’t help but laugh. “Had a craving yourself, huh?”

“Don’t be ridiculous; it was a mere distraction for a week, nothing more!”

“If you say so.” A suspicion crawls through her mind. “Say, Gil…”

“Yes?”

“When you said ‘an excellent guess’, you didn’t say I was _right._ So tell me, what’s the _real_ answer?”

Gilgamesh chuckles and stands, his bare feet barely making a sound as he pads over to her side of the table. Hakuno isn’t sure what he’s after; her mind tenses automatically, ready to think up a retort.

She’s momentarily distracted by the lazy sway of his hips as he settles at her side (those damn snakeskin pants aren’t helping), then the way he crouches slightly behind her chair, one warm hand on her shoulder.

“…Gil, there’s a _reason_ you’re this close, right?”

“Of course. If I were so far away, the comparison would be harder to recognize!”

So saying, Gilgamesh opens his Treasury again and pulls out a small cut of fabric, vibrantly red, green and gold—the gold is threaded into the sides of the pattern, making it stand out all the stronger against the rich colors inside. Hakuno stares at the fabric— _A rug, I see_ —then at the wooden decal.

“…They match perfectly,” Master and Servant observe.

Hakuno giggles uncontrollably, as the piece of rug is tossed back into the Treasury. “How— _how_ many years—?”

“Publicly? I believe since the early 1980s. But for all we know, _every_ theory could be correct.” Gilgamesh’s laugh vibrates pleasantly against her back. “I will always admire you humans’ endless affection for pattern-hunting!”

Hakuno cringes at the pun, then laughs anyway. “You should’ve told me earlier!”

“And ruin your fun?” Gilgamesh hooks his thumb under her chin, coaxing her to look up at his heated smile. “Why would I do that?”

“I have no idea,” Hakuno replies, her voice more throaty than she’d like, and casually leans in for a kiss.


	5. Reverse-Mana Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno is sick, and Gilgamesh at least attempts to help out. Alas, his bedside manner leaves much to be desired (at least most of the time).

_At least I have a good view,_ Hakuno thinks, before breaking into another round of sneezes.

The stars outside wink at her from the huge bedroom window as the Vimana slowly glides through space. She wishes she could get up and get a closer look at that glowing purple star in particular, but thanks to a cold she’s stuck in bed.

_Why can’t Gilgamesh’s Luck rank rub off on me—and that seeming inability to get sick, too?_

Hakuno contents herself with plumping her red pillow with a more force than is strictly necessary. It helps a little. She pulls the soft blankets up a little higher and burrows under them as best she can.

Her brain feels a little hazy and stuffed with cotton, and when Gilgamesh ambles into the room she can only wave halfheartedly. Her stomach growls when he places a food tray on the bed beside her and lifts the silver lid. Steam from the hot soup rises up toward the ceiling.

“Take this, too,” Gilgamesh says, casually tossing a small round device onto the bed by her pillow.

Hakuno picks it up and admires the smooth texture and the black material that looks almost blue depending on the light. “What’s this?” she asks, as she presses the green power button beneath the dark screen.

“It’s a brochure detailing what maintenance robots are in stock at the nearest port.” Gilgamesh looks very pleased with himself. “That should keep you from growing bored while waiting for recovery.”

“Thanks.” After another round of coughs, she begins clicking through the options. _Too big and clunky, too small…_ “You went down to the port, right? What’s it like?”

“Obnoxiously loud and covered in dense yellow fog. Even Earth is more pleasing to the soul than _that_ piece of moving trash.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t go, then.” Hakuno frowns and clicks past a screen full of robots the color of vomit.

“On the contrary, it would have been more bearable.”

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh and smiles uncontrollably. _Aww, hey, that’s actually pretty—_

“—Therefore, your King commands you to get better as soon as possible. You have been bedridden for two days; it is most unacceptable!”

_…Never mind._

Gilgamesh purses his lips in thought for a moment. Without preamble he climbs into bed and settles himself down next to her. His bare feet brush against the blankets covering hers, and she can feel his warmth through the fabric.

“…Gil, what’re you doing?” Hakuno coughs, covering her mouth with her sleeve. “I know you can’t get sick, but—”

Gilgamesh smirks and snuggles further into the pillow. “The answer should be obvious: your King is providing morale.”

“…You’re providing _morale_ …by trying to hog my pillow.”

“No, it’s merely comfortable.”

“If you push my head off it again, I’ll wipe my nose on your hair.”

Gilgamesh looks torn between amusement and disgust. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“Watch me.”

“Ugh, very _well._ ” Gilgamesh grabs a pillow out of the pile on the side of the bed and makes a point of plumping it as loud as he possibly can. It takes him a full two minutes before it’s to his satisfaction and he lies back down.

_Sheesh, no wonder he likes kids, he’s not that far ahead…_ Hakuno shoves the brochure in the resident pillow-hog’s face. “Hey, what do you think of this one, Gil?”

Gilgamesh’s brows furrow. “It’s very…round. And yellow—at least it matches the rest of the Vimana. Its eyes look far too small—oh, I see, it can spin its top half around like an owl’s head.”

“Not only that, it has suction cups on the bottom so that it can do ship repairs upside-down. Cool, huh?”

“I suppose it has its charms. Very well, we shall purchase that one. Ah, your soup is growing cold.”

“Mm? Oh, yeah.” Hakuno picks up the spoon and takes a sip. “Oh, it’s miso soup.”

“Is it to your liking?”

“Mm-hmm, it’s good.”

“Good. You must receive nothing but the best in terms of cuisine.”

“Still aggravated about that meal from hell, huh?”

Gilgamesh huffs. “It was a travesty you shouldn’t have had to suffer through. That mongrel dragon cheated…”

Hakuno ignores his grumbling and takes another sip; the broth, kelp and smoked tuna warm her belly pleasantly. “Heh. There’s no way you made this, right Gil?”

She turns to look at him, and finds herself faced with an unreadable expression. He blinks slowly at her and then rolls onto his belly.

“No, not even the slightest chance.” He closes his eyes without further comment.

It’s _really_ suspicious.

Hakuno wonders if she offended him— _How_ could _I, why would he bother to cook?_ —and continues eating the miso soup until she’s too full to even glance at the bowl.

_No doubt he’ll want compensation somehow for his taking care of me_. Hakuno vaguely registers him moving around; trying to get into a comfortable position no doubt. _Maybe I’ll let him name the robot—actually, no. No, that’d be a disaster waiting to happen._

An ominous-sounding chuckle rumbles from above her, and Hakuno jolts up—and smacks her head against Gilgamesh’s.

Gilgamesh lets out an aggravated sigh as Hakuno clutches her head. “Mongrel, what was the meaning of such sudden movement?”

“Don’t just get on top of me like that!”

“…Very well, I shall allow such a request—even though I am not atop you, but by your side. Before I was so interrupted, I was going to reveal my plan to make you better! Listen well, and be glad of my aid.”

“Fine, fine, what is it?”

Gilgamesh’s eyes gleam with triumph. “Why, reverse-mana transfer, of course. What else could it be?”

“I’d prefer something a bit more practical…and that actually existed. Mana transfer’s supposed to only heal the Servant, right?”

Gilgamesh nods impatiently. “Yes, yes. But think of it this way: if your head has been turned to mush because of the blood in your head, directing it downward would make you better.”

“…I’m hoping you were never a doctor in your time. That sounds downright _fishy._ ”

“Certainly, it may not work, but it can’t hurt to attempt such a plan.” Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t that so?”

Hakuno laughs and kicks off the blankets. “Alright, then. Let’s try it.” She winces. “Er…what if I fall asleep?”

“This once, I won’t take it to heart.” Gilgamesh laughs softly and angles himself atop her, his knees lightly touching her waist. “But you will need to appease my wounded pride with your body when you’re well.”

“Noted.” Hakuno lets out a pleased sigh as Gilgamesh presses kisses to her neck, then travels downward.

As likely to fail as the plan is, in the end it goes quite well—the King of Heroes has had a long, long time to learn how to use his body and use it well. Hakuno especially enjoys the unmarred softness of his hands; they used to be hidden by his gauntlets on a near-constant basis, and to feel them and their sensual touch against her sensitive skin is a delight.

Unfortunately, while the plan _does_ get rid of the cotton-headed feeling, it _doesn’t_ get rid of the other symptoms. Hakuno’s positive seeing her sniffle, sneeze and cough instead of her usual sounds of enjoyment isn’t very fun, and says so after an embarrassingly-loud sneeze makes the bed shake.

Gilgamesh just laughs. “I must admit you sound quite endearing when you sneeze. And I can assure you I’ve had the dubious honor of having borne witness to many a Master’s mucus, when ill or otherwise. You are far more entertaining than any of _them._ ”

“Not too sure how I feel about being called ‘entertaining’ when I’m like this, but…oh well, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“You should,” Gilgamesh says, as he presses a searing kiss to her belly. “I only have so many compliments to give, after all. I may run out too fast for your liking.”

“I think I can handle it,” Hakuno replies dryly, as the King of Heroes chuckles and continues his good work.


	6. Crisped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh attempt to cook eggs bought from a space port, and Gilgamesh recounts the worst thing he's ever tasted (and Enkidu is to blame).

“…Hakuno, were you trying to cook a tire?”

Hakuno’s heart doesn’t know whether to sink down near her toes or her stomach. _Damn, I thought he wouldn’t notice it._ “What are you—oh. Ha. No. No, that’s just a dead egg the trash is getting rid of.”

“It looks more than dead.” Gilgamesh looks down his nose at the charred remains being slowly ground down and devoured by the golden, cylinder trash disposal. “It looks like a failed attempt at resurrection promptly butchered by its own creator.”

“As always, your gift for put-downs is admirable.” Hakuno tries to hide the hurt in her voice, keeping her tone as light as possible.

“You mustn’t be so discouraged, mongrel! The obvious solution is to cook another!”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Hakuno carefully cracks the egg’s purple shell with both hands, the uncooked egg the size of her head slopping into the white bowl. “These eggs we got at the port from that feathery fellow are much bigger than the ones on Earth. I’ve no idea how long you need to cook them for, so I’m making things up as I go.”

Gilgamesh chuckles. “That sounds entertaining, at least. I shall deign to assist you.”

“Thanks, I could use the help. Any ideas come to you?”

“Slightly less butter could make it less likely to burn.”

“We could try that.” Hakuno carefully dabs a small slice of butter into the sturdy black pan. “If this idea doesn’t work, do you accept the consequences?”

“Such as?”

“Well, obviously you’ll have to eat the result.”

“You can be too cruel sometimes, Master. But…I suppose I have tasted worse things in my time.”

_That_ catches Hakuno’s attention. “Really? Like what?”

Gilgamesh looks to be in a storytelling mood as he helps Hakuno lift the heavy bowl and dump the raw egg into the sizzling pan. They settle themselves a short distance away from the stove, both standing in case of an emergency.

Gilgamesh leans casually against the marble countertop, his white linen shirt riding up slightly. “‘Like what’, indeed. Hmm…ah, I know one you may enjoy. It has to do with my friend, and a bet I lost to him.”

Hakuno raises her eyebrows. “ _You_ lost a bet?”

“I’ve been known to do so on rare occasions. The bet in question was something no doubt inconsequential—‘I bet I can swim faster than you’, perhaps. But really, the bet itself is not the point. The point is what the loser—that is, myself—had to do as a result of losing.”

_I wonder if I should ask him who won the most during those bets…but I better not. It was probably half-and-half._

“At that point in time, I had just acquired the Vimana for my Treasury. My friend and I had yet to explore all of its charms—indeed, many curiosities about it are still unknown to me—and so my friend decided my punishment of sorts had to concern the Vimana in some capacity.”

A passing insult concerning Elizabeth’s cooking floats through Hakuno’s mind, and she suspects where this is going.

“It was eventually decided that I should take a quick taste of the Vimana’s engine’s contents. Clearly, as I am two-thirds divine, such an action would not kill me as it would a normal human.” He looks at her pointedly before continuing. “Being blessed at that time with the stupidity and recklessness of youth, I readily accepted the challenge. We climbed atop the left engine, as it was nearest, and I warily stuck a finger inside. It emerged with a vibrant green paste down to the second knuckle.”

“…And _then_ what happened?” Hakuno’s torn between amusement and horror.

“I stuck out my tongue without giving myself time to think, and gave my defiled finger a quick lick.” A disturbed expression crosses over his face—the memory is clearly potent.

The pan sizzles loudly, and Hakuno quickly goes to check it, relieved to see that the egg hasn’t burnt yet, but is instead beginning to crisp.

“The aroma is more pleasant, at least,” Gilgamesh says. “Certainly more pleasant than the slime on my finger. It _smelled_ like a dying fish in a sewer, and the taste…imagine an overripe lemon. Now pile on salt, rotten salmon, and old pennies. _That_ was the vile taste that assaulted my Kingly taste buds. For the first time in my life, I regretted my superior palate.”

Hakuno’s mouth grows dry with disgust. “How’d you _stand_ it?”

Gilgamesh chuckles bitterly. “Simple: I was unable to. My friend took pity on my upset stomach and called off the whole affair immediately. Unfortunately, it was a little too late, and so I was forced to spend the evening in the washroom.”

“No wonder you were so impressed with me when it came to Elizabeth’s cooking…”

“Yes, that incident brought that memory back in full, disturbing force—the octopus in particular.”

Hakuno tries not to gag. “At this rate, we won’t be able to test the egg.”

“True, but that may not be a bad thing. My appetite is fading fast.” Gilgamesh glances over at the pan. “Regardless, it needs to be flipped over now.”

Hakuno goes to check. _It looks about ready…_ But when she takes the spatula and tries to flip the egg, she finds that the egg is determined to stay where it is. No matter how much she jiggles or scrapes at it with the spatula, the fried egg may as well be concrete.

“Looks like we won’t be able to taste it after all.”

Gilgamesh scowls at the remaining eggs in the basket. “It appears we were cheated. This will be dealt with, by force if necessary.”

Hakuno is just as annoyed, but she’s still able to more-or-less keep her cool. “At least let the dodo _explain_ the problem before you hurt him, okay?”

“He _was_ a smooth salesman—I suppose he deserves that much.”

Hakuno sighs and looks at the pan. “What should we do about this?”

“We have more cookware where that came from. Toss it into the disposal and let it take care of the mess.”

Hakuno is all-too-happy to agree to that plan.


	7. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Gilgamesh go shopping for clothes--in particular, Gilgamesh wants to see his Master in a suit.

“What do you think, Hakuno?” Gilgamesh calls from outside the dressing room, where he and the elfin shopping attendant are waiting.

“I didn’t know you liked girls in suits,” Hakuno replies, shamelessly admiring her reflection in the mirror.

“The idea of you in a suit seemed worthy of exploring,” Gilgamesh replies. “Is it comfortable?”

“Definitely. This’ll be good in colder weather.”

The chocolate-brown suit is cut to her shape as ordered, the pockets decorated by tiny bows that can be unsnapped if necessary. A similar bow rests near the jacket tails—to hide where a furry tail _would_ be if she were native to this planet. The waistcoat and tie she’s settled on are sapphire blue and ebony black respectively—the colors remind her sharply of Rin. Despite having difficulties tying the tie, they seem to match well.

“I am growing tired of waiting, Hakuno. Reveal your attire to your King!”

“I was just going to! Geez, you’re so impatient…” Hakuno indulges in petty revenge by retying her tie as slowly as possible before pushing open the changing room’s door.

“Well, Gil? What do you think?”

She tries not to laugh at the King of Heroes’ dumbfounded expression—which he quickly hides. The shopping attendant flashes her cute white fangs in a delighted smile and quickly begins fussing over her. Her pink eyes glitter with enthusiasm, and her purple fluffy lemur-like tail flicks back and forth.

“Ah, young lady, you look very dashing! Why, you wouldn’t look out of place at a royal dinner!”

_That sounds a little_ too _good to be true, but oh well._ Hakuno soaks in the compliments like a sponge. She lets the attendant tie back her hair in a bun (and foist a small sapphire hairnet on her in the process) while Gilgamesh seems content to observe.

Finally, the King of Heroes voices his opinion. “The waistcoat should be red and gold.”

Hakuno sighs and shakes her head. “You just want me to wear your colors.”

“They are _your_ colors too, as you’re well aware. That bright blue clashes with your eyes. And that color makes the tie stand out far more than it should.”

“You didn’t have a problem with the blue bow I wore in my school uniform.”

“True, but that… _thing_ was compulsory.”

Hakuno folds her arms over her chest and scowls at him. “I’ll go with an orange waistcoat…and I’ll keep the little hairnet.”

Gilgamesh clearly senses that the color and Rin Tohsaka are related, and shrugs in assent. “I suppose that will have to do. The rest of your garment is quite a lovely sight.”

“Good. It’s comfy, too.” Hakuno lightly spins around to make her coattails wave about. “Now it’s _your_ turn, Gil.”

“Very well. Clearly I must find something to dazzle you with, as you seem quite irreverent toward my attire these days.”

The shopping attendant is quite happy to help, queuing up a holographic interface filled with red and gold clothing. Gilgamesh purses his lips and begins flicking through the designs faster than Hakuno can see with an imperious wave of his hand. Suits, pants, dresses, underwear—all flash by in a near-nauseating whirl of color. She carefully looks away to avoid getting sick.

While she waits, Hakuno takes a seat and begins chatting with the attendant about which sweet shop nearby is the best. She winds up needing to make a list.

After a moment or two, she hears Gilgamesh hum in satisfaction, and turns her head just in time to see a very long scarf slide out of the interface into three dimensions. It looks warm, and made of fine material. The scarf’s dominant color is gold, while the red threads are woven through it in a way that reminds Hakuno of veins, or tiny roots.

“Ah, that’s a scarf made for two!” The shopping attendant has the look of someone who adores romances—her eyes seem even brighter than before.

“Exactly,” Gilgamesh says with a smirk, before carefully wrapping one half of the scarf around his neck and gesturing for Hakuno to come closer.

Hakuno raises an eyebrow at him and comes within scarf-wrapping range, letting him carefully twine it around her like both scarf and Master are precious treasures.

_It really is warm…and soft. It reminds me of rabbit fur and wool all at once._

“Now we shall both be comfortable,” Gilgamesh declares, looking most pleased.

“You look _wonderful_ ,” cries the shopping attendant. “Will that be all?” Fittingly for someone whose job it is to sell things, she sounds disappointed.

Gilgamesh looks to Hakuno— _Interesting, he normally decides on his own_ —who nods. “It appears so. You do a credit to your position.”

As they exit the store, having paid a hefty price for their new clothes (orange waistcoat included), Hakuno leans up to whisper to him “She _really_ must’ve impressed you, for you to give her a compliment like that.”

Gilgamesh laughs softly and curls his arm around her waist. “Well, yes. She managed to get you to take a compliment the way one of your stature should. How, pray tell, is that _not_ worthy of acknowledgement?”

Hakuno squints at him. “What do you mean, ‘of my stature’? To her, I’m just another customer.”

“True, but you are my companion, and _that_ deserves a shower of compliments from every mongrel.”

“Heh, if you say so. Let’s get something hot and sweet—it’s getting cold here.”

“Very well. Would you be willing to have a taste of alcohol?”

“Er, not yet. What could be ‘alcohol’ to the people of this planet could be ‘poison’ to me.”

“I suppose you’re correct. Something akin to hot chocolate, then?”

“Definitely.”

The scarf is still warm around their necks as they traipse down the ivory-colored cobblestones to their next destination.


	8. Companions Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno's suggestive (and ridiculous) dream is interrupted by Enkidu, who wants to have a little chat, and has a difficult question to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, as you may have guessed, I wound up not being able to complete the 30 Day OTP Challenge after all. Mainly because RL got freakishly hectic, and also I found out that writing every day throws off my editing something terrible, and I hate the idea of producing half-baked content for a pairing I enjoy writing (and the people who enjoy reading said writing/pairing!). And who wants that, really? ...And also I found that (right now, anyway) I don't have quite as many Hakuno-and-Gilgamesh-in-space ideas as I thought I had.
> 
> On the plus side, I did get done quite a few ficlets that I'd been meaning to write, and have them all in one place now. Convenience, hooray! 
> 
> I'm very proud of this particular ficlet. I hope I wrote Enkidu well!

_Hakuno_ definitely _knows she’s dreaming—Gilgamesh wouldn’t be so…_ like this _otherwise. (Or perhaps he would. She’ll have to ask when she wakes up, if she remembers the dream at all.)_

_“Welcome home, my Master!” Gilgamesh practically sings, the red apron that barely covers his thighs swaying slightly in a nonexistent breeze._

_“Er,” Hakuno says with great wit and poise._

_“Would you like a drink? A bath?” Both items appear from the soft, golden light of his Gate of Babylon. “Or perhaps…”_

_Hakuno knows where this is going, but she’s still amused by Gilgamesh tugging coyly at the hem of his apron and looking at her through his eyelashes like the virgins he so prefers._

_“…You would have me?” His cheeks flush pink, and Hakuno realizes she’s never actually seen Gilgamesh blush before—it’s both intriguing and surreal._

_“I want_ you _, Gil.” How can she resist?_

_All at once, gravity goes haywire, and the two of them begin floating in the Vimana’s kitchen. It feels quite normal, funny even, and Hakuno can’t help but laugh as Gilgamesh’s apron floats up (he really_ is _naked under there, surprise surprise) and he tries in vain to push it back down in a bout of uncharacteristic shyness._

_“That was_ cruel _, Master, too cruel!” Gilgamesh wails, once his situation is finally straightened out. His eyes take on a more familiar, mischievous expression. “Naturally, you shall be punished for your cruelty…”_

_Hakuno laughs and opens her arms to receive him. “Give it your best shot, Gil. You’re not threatening in the slightest right now, with your face all red like that. You’re even…dare I say…_ adorable _?”_

_“I’ll show_ you _adorable,” Gilgamesh purrs, as he glides weightlessly over to her._

_Someone clears their throat awkwardly. “Forgive my interruption, human.”_

_Like smoke in the wind, the dream-Gilgamesh vanishes. At least his expression of startled joy somewhat prepares her for what—or rather,_ who _—is here._

_Hakuno whips around so fast her vision grows oddly distorted for a moment. “…Wait…En-_ Enkidu _?”_

_The only companion Gilgamesh acknowledged before Hakuno stands comfortably before her, his lips curled into a smile, his long mint-green hair tied back in a braid that reaches his feet. He’s wearing a white robe and the black leather cord so similar to Gilgamesh’s she remembers from her previous dream._

_“Um, if you don’t mind me asking…how’d you get here? Or_ in _here—or whatever the phrasing is?”_

_“In life, I could interpret dreams. Is it so strange that I can now travel through them?”_

_“Well, no, not at all.” Hakuno lets out a nervous chuckle. “I hope you weren’t bothered by the scenario from before…”_

_Enkidu’s laugh reminds her of warm, fresh loam. “I assure you, I’m quite used to it. Matters of the flesh are as natural to me as they are to you.”_

_Hakuno sighs with relief. “So, then…do you have something you wanted to talk about?”_

_“That I do. Shall we change the scenery first?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Enkidu snaps his fingers, and in an instant they are seated in a lush green forest glade, sunlight trickling softly through the leaves above. Hakuno senses this was once Enkidu’s home, before he met Gilgamesh._

_“It’s beautiful,” Hakuno says softly._

_“Thank you. It’s simple, but I think a quiet place would work best for this conversation.”_

_Enkidu seats himself on a moss-covered stump, legs crossed at the ankles. His bright-green eyes seem to stare right through her in a way eerily similar to Gilgamesh. “This may seem odd, but…how are things going for you two?”_

_Hakuno sits down opposite him on a stump of her own. “You mean you can’t see from the Throne of Heroes?”_

_Enkidu rubs the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. “Well, it’s all rather complicated. The simple answer is ‘No—just pieces’. For example: I know you, Hakuno Kishinami, are my friend’s Master. I know you are no longer on Earth…and that is all.”_

_“Oh. Well…I_ think _things are going well. We’ve been traveling with the Vimana, and going to all sorts of planets. It’s impossible for either of us to get bored or feel lonely. Oh, do you want to hear about the planets we’ve been to?”_

_“Perhaps later. Right now I’m far more interested in if Gil treats you well.”_

_Hakuno can’t help but be flattered about Enkidu’s concern—though she knows its also concern for his friend. “Gil does treat me well—I mean, he’s fond of being caustic from time to time, but frankly so am I. I guess you could say it keeps us on our toes.”_

_Enkidu chuckles and nods in familiarity._

_Hakuno smiles and continues. “But then…sometimes he’ll say things that are kind—actually, more than sometimes. It’s like he’s forgotten how to give compliments, and is learning how to again. He seems determined to make me as confident as he is—to take my place at his side, I guess.”_

_“Do you want to? Be by his side, that is.” Enkidu’s gaze holds no malice, contempt, or eagerness, merely curiosity._

_“Of course!” Hakuno says, startled into a more forceful tone. She quickly calms herself. “I mean, I want to be by his side for as long as I can. He’s…a precious companion to me.”_

_Enkidu’s smile grows wide, showing off rows of perfect white teeth with two unnervingly sharp canines. “A treasure, then?”_

_Hakuno chuckles. “Yes—a mutual treasure. You can relate?”_

_“Oh, yes.” Enkidu cocks his head to one side, and his braid sways lazily behind him like a pendulum. “And now, I have another question for you. Forgive me, it’s a rather personal one.”_

Hopefully it’s not about our sex life _, Hakuno thinks, before replying “I don’t mind. Go ahead.”_

_“Good.” Enkidu takes a slow, calming breath—not that he really needs to, he already exudes tranquility. “…If I were to somehow materialize in your world, and reclaim my place as Gil’s companion, what would you do?”_

_Hakuno’s mind goes numb. She can barely blink as her heart lurches inside her chest. She finds herself unable to look at the placid expression of the Heroic Spirit in front of her, and stares down at her feet._ What would I be able to do? Gil and I, we’ve only just met. Enkidu’s been practically enshrined in his memory—how could I stand a chance?

_“Lady Hakuno?” Enkidu’s hand reaches out to touch hers, forcing her to look up at him. “Lady Hakuno, I meant no ill will. Forgive me for hurting you.”_

_“Right. I forgive you.” Hakuno nods and forces herself to calm down. Her breathing slows, and her clenched fists slacken. “In a way, I just gave you my answer, didn’t I?”_

_“To be blunt, staring at the ground isn’t the reaction you would have in this theoretical situation, and you know it. Take your time with your answer.”_

_“…What’re you trying to test with this question?”_

_“Your resolve, and your self-worth.”_

_“I see. Not my affection?”_

_Enkidu laughs softly. “No, your affection for him is clear even from afar. After all, who would travel with my arrogant King across the stars out of mere obligation or to ease boredom?”_

_“Heh. Who indeed.”_

_After that, they do not speak. Hakuno runs the situation through her mind, thinking of Gilgamesh’s unbridled joy if Enkidu were indeed to materialize in the world, of the King of Heroes living up to his name and saving her from deletion, of his praise of her (and her internal praise of him), and of the way Gilgamesh had howled in anguish when Enkidu died. She remembers how willingly her Servant-King did away with his Treasury, all to keep her safe._ I’m still surprised I was worth ninety percent of his weapons…

_The answer finally comes to her. It fills her heart with giddy warmth even before she speaks._

_“…I figured it out. Gil and I—we’d be happy either way, whether it’s just the two of us or if you joined our team. After all, you and I, we’re both valuable beyond measure to him. He used up almost the entirety his Treasury on us. And we…we cared enough to make_ him _care again.”_

_Enkidu’s smile grows wider with every word Hakuno says. His encouragement serves to make her resolve stronger; ridiculous as it seems, her heart feels like it could engulf the whole forest._

_“So, Enkidu, my answer is: I would embrace you like a brother. Oh, and ask you which planet you’d like to go to next.”_

_Enkidu’s joyful laughter echoes through the forest glade as he scoops Hakuno into his arms and twirls her around. She’s too surprised to do anything other than laugh in return, tears rolling down her cheeks. His skin is a soft and smooth as one might expect from someone made of mud and clay, but there’s enough muscle underneath the padding to remind her that_ this _is the man who fought the King of Heroes to a standstill so long ago._

_“A carefully considered answer from the heart,” Enkidu says, his voice a mix of mirth and relief. “I could ask for nothing more from you.”_

_Hakuno’s cheeks burn with pride. “Th-thank you. I couldn’t ask for a nicer compliment.”_

_Enkidu sets her back down and helps her find her footing. “Now that you’ve answered my question, I’m afraid you’ll have to wake up soon.”_

_“Oh.” Hakuno sighs. “Will I be able to see you again, like this?”_

_“Yes, but not for awhile. Dream-traveling takes a lot of energy.” Enkidu’s eyes dance with mirth. “Who knows? After that response from you, in a few years I may attempt to become corporeal and join you in your travels after all.”_

_“Just give us a warning that you’re coming, okay?”_

_“Of course—I still remember how to be a good guest. Well then, farewell…”_

_Hakuno only has time to wave before the dream begins to fade._

\---

“—Ow!”

Hakuno tumbles awake by tumbling out of bed. She manages to avoid a concussion by bracing her hands on the floor, but of course she can’t stop the blood rushing to her head. After entirely too much struggling and grumbling, she manages to sprawl out onto the floor, and then to her feet.

Gilgamesh strolls into the bedroom, looking surprised. “You slept in today, Hakuno. I was just about to check your pulse and see if you were alive, but clearly that won’t be necessary.”

“How long’ve you been up, Gil?”

“Merely an hour. As punishment for your lateness, I ate your portion of breakfast, instead of using it to lure you awake as I had planned.”

“‘As punishment’, or because you were really hungry this morning?”

Gilgamesh shrugs lazily. “Both. But what pleasant dream could have kept you from your King, mongrel? An erotic tale featuring myself, perhaps?” He wastes no time in preening, even at this hour (whatever hour it is, Hakuno isn’t sure).

Hakuno rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “Something like that. There was…something else too.”

“Oh? Well then, relay it to me—perhaps it was a symbolic dream, or an omen.”

“Help me make breakfast, and I’ll tell you.”

“Hmph. It had better be an entertaining dream, then.”

Hakuno smiles to herself and follows him to the kitchen. “Oh, I think it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure if I'll leave this collection as unfinished or cap it off here for now, but as it stands, I hope you enjoy(ed) them!

**Author's Note:**

> The Draco constellation symbolism wasn't intentional, I swear! The Ursa Major stuff, however, totally was. ^^; (Also, expect more Space Opera than Hard SF in these...I'd spend days researching and probably get stuff wrong anyway...)


End file.
